Muggle Defense
by evilangel2005us
Summary: theres a new class in hogwarts, muggle defense (same thing as self defense), and the teachers name is krys (NOT self insert, just same name) the rating might change, i dunno. i dunno where it came from or how it got here or if it's been done before.go fig
1. The Begining Feast

OK!!! This is my fist fic so don't maim me, please *cowers in fear* I know this is short but this is all I could churn out and this is all your getting until I see if y'all like it cuz if y'all like it then I'll continue it but if I find that everybody hates it then I'll just let it sit. Mkay. So on with the ficcie  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The large, oak, double doors that served as the main entrance to the Great Hall flew open with a bang as a petite girl wearing a pleated, plaid mini-skirt and a black tank top with knee-high boots and fish-net stockings stepped through the entrance.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Gramps." She stated coolly, walking over to the Slytherin table. The girl walked past the stunned guys and jealous girls to stop at the empty seat next to Draco Malfoy and ask in a slightly seductive voice, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Malfoy, losing his 'cool' at the sight of her biting her lip in a semi-nervous way, managed to stammer, "Uhh, umm, duhh, no". Already knowing what his answer would be, she had sat down before he replied, taken out a bottle of black nail polish and painted her nails while waiting for 'Gramps' to announce who she was, and why she was here.  
  
"Ah, Krys, I trust that you made it here alright?" Dumbledoor inquired, politely.   
  
"Yes, my flight went very well, thank you" she replied with the same politeness.  
  
"Pupils, this is Krysten Anderson, our Muggle Defense professor," the well-aged headmaster told them.  
  
"Muggle defense? Why the bloody hell would we need that? Draco questioned without thinking about whom he was currently sitting next to.  
  
  
  
"You will need it if I break your wand and kick your pathetic little cocksucking ass!!!" Krys yelled angrily and hoisted the hapless boy to his feet by his robes as she stood.   
  
  
  
"And if I ever hear you disrespect me or my class, then I will do just that. Understand." It was a statement rather than a question, as she knew that he understood it perfectly. With that, Krysten stormed out of the Great hall and to the main room of where she would be staying. The Slytherin girls' dormitories. 


	2. Another Runin

Okie dokie, I finally got off my ass and decided to write the next chapter. This may or may not be longer than the first one but I really don't care, as I said in the description, I don't know where this is coming from, I don't know where it's going but I know I'm probably gonna drop this as I do with all ideas in my head and It probably will be up here forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. You wont even get pocket lint because my pockets don't have lint in them. OK!   
  
On with the fic  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Just as Krysten reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she realized that she didn't know the password.  
  
"Damnit!" exclaimed the frustrated girl after trying, unsuccessfully, to get in. Greatly disheartened, she sat down next to the door hoping that someone would come along soon who would know the password. That someone that came along who knew the password just happened to be a pain-in-the-ass blond that got a verbal bitch slap by her earlier.  
  
"Oh dear god, why you?" he questioned, turning around to walk the other way.  
  
"I'm not exactly jumping for joy either, but I took off before dumble-ass could give me the password, so if you would kindly give me the password so that I can go to fucking sleep." Krys stated after she grabbed him by the robes, again, and stood up. She brushed off her skirt and pulled up her boots, then stood with her hands on her hips, expectantly.  
  
"Well?" the slightly impatient girl said icily.  
  
"Okay, okay, its cotton-mouth." He stated looking slightly worried that she was going to kill him or castrate him, and he couldn't decide which one was worse.  
  
"Thank-you" she said after a moment, and released her vice-grip on his shoulder. Startled, he barely managed to stutter out "Y-Your welcome."  
  
"So I guess we're even now, right?" she asked, chewing on her lip slightly.  
  
"I guess, I dunno who's keeping score though" Malfoy replied, chuckling slightly at the end.   
  
"So I guess we should go in now," Krys stated kind of awkwardly and turned towards the entry-way to say the password, "Cotton-mouth."   
  
Stepping inside of the common room, she nearly vomited at the amount of green and silver.  
  
"God-damn that's a lot of green n silver!" she exclaimed after she had regained control of her stomach.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" Draco replied happily, glad to be back in the common room he knew so well.  
  
"Umm, yea, well anyways night," Krysten said, heading off to her room which was on a different staircase than the girls and boys dormitories.   
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Ok so that's my chapter, hope you like it, I know it's not long but I don't care, it's all I could come up with, as I said earlier, I don't know where this is coming from and I don't know when inspiration is going to hit me, if anyone decides to review, PLEASE DEAR GOD HELP ME COME UP WITH   
  
SOME DIRECTION TO TAK IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok with that said, go review. Byessssssssssssssssssssses 


End file.
